Hunting: the Aspects of the Wolf
by BLueANgels12
Summary: Link awakes inside the Castle to realize that he had been captured. now with an incapacitated partner, he must give up his human tendencies and envelope himself in his animal instincts and escape. AU of how Midna had been sickly. Rated T for blood and violence.


Hello party peoples, thank you for reading this in advanced and I hope you like it.

Enjoy.

Link awoke to the smell of decay.

As he looked around the bleak and dimly lit jail cell, he noticed he had a cell mate that was a bit late for greeting him. The body was lying in a sleeping position next to one of the three brick walls and one iron bar wall. It looked to be a month or two old since there were still some patches of meat sticking. The flies were the only sound being made in the cell, and as he was looking around, he noticed a pool of water near the edge.

Feeling parched, he inched forward and tried to get a sip of it, not caring of the potential health risks involved. His efforts were in vain as he noticed he couldn't get any closer to it because of the chain around his… paw?

He looked down to see not his normal leather boots, but a set of wolf legs, the paw a white shade and the leg turned into a gray tint. He concluded that he must be in the twilight realm seeing that he had transformed into his wolf form. Link tried to recollect how he could have gotten here but his memory of the last days was a little fuzzy.

From what he remembers, he and Midna were fighting the hordes of monster that were in between him and Princess Zelda, who was trapped in her castle, waiting for a rescuer. The main courtyard of the city had been evacuated. Dozens of shops set ablaze and dead citizens littered the alley ways where they must have been cornered by Ganon's monsters.

The fighting was no easy task. After fighting off one area, walking five more feet would trigger more traps from the enemy. Hordes of Ganon's, and Zant's remaining, forces appeared from every shadow.

After Link had exhausted all of his items and resources, he remembers taking a nap in a safe area where he thought he would be safe. Apparently, from his current situation, it wasn't safe enough. He looked behind him to see if Midna was sleeping on his back but was surprised to see her missing. She must be in a separate cell somewhere else in here.

And where exactly is here? He couldn't figure out the layout of the room as it was a mix of the blue, cubic material of the twilight realm, and Hyrule castle's architecture. It must be the actual castle. He remembered the castle being contained in a pyramid-like prism.

How he got in he had no idea, but right now he was focusing on the task at hand, getting out. He struggled against the chain for hours when he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. He readied himself to attack when they came into view. He relieved his tensions when he saw that some of Zant's followers were carrying Midna, who was white and panting. They opened the cell and threw her to Link. Link lunged and was whipped back by the chain. He barked at them as they walked away, showing no sign of a reaction behind their silver masks. Link nudged Midna onto his back to give her some support.

"Link… I need… help. Get… to… Zelda. She can help us." She panted out the words. If Link weren't as close as he was, he probably wouldn't have heard her.

With the last of her strength, she forced the chain to break. Her capturers must have thought that she wasn't going to do much in her state.

Big mistake.

Link heightened his senses and noticed a soft patch of dirt next to the body, probably his attempt at escape as well. After digging, the new room was yet another jail cell. This one, however, was not in use and thankfully the guards left this one's door unlocked. As Link exited the cell, he heard the guards from earlier coming back. Link was in no condition to fight, with Midna out of commission, he could easily be outnumbered and punished for his escape. In the other direction of the noise, he saw a stack of boxes stair stacked that led to so rafters above. Link quickly got the top and saw the guards approach his cell. They peered in and jumped back in surprise to notice that it was empty. They scurried off, probably to alert the entire place of his absence.

If he were to find the princess, he has to make use of his stealth abilities as a wolf to navigate this place. He looked ahead; he was able to cross the other rafters as long as he was careful with the noise he made. One step at a time and he was off.

Thank you again for reading and let me know what you think so far by leaving a review and let me know if there is any continuity that I skipped over.

Love ya!


End file.
